Where Are You Now?
by CarolineSaysBoo
Summary: Brooke is pregnant and Nathan is on the road chasing his basketball dreams. Will he miss his daughters arrival? Inspired by the song, 'Where Are You Now' by The Summer Set featuring Meg & Dia. I hope you enjoy my Brathan story. :


Where Are You Now?

_I've been staying _awake_ in the front seat for days_

_Let the wheel turn and take me away_

_Oh, the truth I must tell_

_Is I'm lonely as hell_

_Still looking for myself_

Nathan was driving through the cold night on his way to another hotel in another state. "I'll be back before you know it, babe. I'll call you every chance I get and I'll even sleep on my side of my hotel bed and pretend you're sleeping next to me." He smiled to himself as he heard his beautiful wife laugh through the phone.

"Okay, just as long as you don't forget about me, hot shot. I love you, you know."

"Brooke Scott, I could never forget about you. You're the love of my life remember?" Nathan answered.

"Oh, you know just how to make a girl smile." Brooke said smiling to herself. He always made her smile, even when he wasn't trying. Brooke suddenly yelped and Nathans body stiffened.

"Brooke! Brooke are you okay?" He yelled through the phone. "Brooke?"

"I'm sorry, Nathan, I didn't mean to scare you, but our baby girl just caught me off guard with her kicking. She scared me half to death." Brooke said, as she softly place her hand on her stomach.

"_You _scared me half to death, Penelope!" He said with his voice risen. He called her by her middle name when he meant business.

"I'm sorry, honey, I guess your daughter misses you just as much as I do. I'm fine though, I promise. " Brooke dreaded the thought of her husband being away for so long, but it was his dream, being a professional basketball player. He supported her while she pursued her dream in fashion design and she was going to do the same for him.

"Hey, you have a doctors appointment tomorrow right? I'll text Lucas and ask him if he can take you." Nathan said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nate, I'm pregnant, not dying. I'll be fine, besides Peyton is going to go with me tomorrow, so stop worrying. Get your head in the game, Scott. Make mama proud."

Nathan smiled, "Oh, I will." He said in a cocky tone. "You'll be so proud of me, you'll want to reward me when I get home."

"I would reward you right now, but seeing as you're not here." Brooke teased. Nathan was genuinely disappointed. "Oh, come on, Brooke-" Nathan started, but Brooke interrupted him. "I mean, I'm just so hot right now and to think if you were in our bed-"

"Brooke, please don't make me have to 'Brooke' myself, you're not being fair." Nathan whined. She only laughed, she loved teasing him and she was good at it. "What? I was only making conversation." She said nonchalantly. "You know what your voice does to me, Brooke." Nathan said as he let out a sigh.

"I know, and I love it." She flirted.

"Well, I got to go check in, tease." He said.

"Oh, okay, I'm going to go hit the sheets than, babe, early appointment tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm sorry I won't be there." Nathan apologized.

"It's alright, I know you want to be." She said with an assuring voice.

"I love you, Brooke Scott." Nathan said, with a warm voice.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how the appointment went. I hope you dream about me tonight."

" Oh, you can count on that, B."

And with those last words, they hung up. Nathan check into his hotel room and lay in bed. He held a picture of him and Brooke in his hand and soon drifted off to sleep.

_It rains all day when you're not around_

_And I'm trying my best to come clean with the clouds_

_They follow me around_

_I'll dance 'till the rain comes down_

Back in Tree Hill Brooke lay in bed holding onto Nathans pillow. It smelt like him. She took a deep breath in and the cold night air filled her lungs. "I hate your job sometimes.." She mumbled to herself as her eyes grew heavy and then shut. The next morning Brooke woke up in a cheery mood. Although she missed her husband terribly, she liked having a little freedom when he was gone. As soon as she had let Nathan know that she was pregnant, he never let her go anywhere or do anything alone. 'On my way to the doctors. Call you soon. I love you.' Was the text she sent to Nathan before she left that morning. 'Sorry, had to reschedule my docs. App. 2day. Ttyl. Thnx 4 being there 4 me though.' Was the following text she had sent to Peyton. She smiled to herself as she walked into the doctors office by herself. Minutes later she was called in. "Good morning, Mrs. Scott, no Mr. Scott today?" Her doctor asked.

"No, he has a game coming up. So, it's just me and my baby girl today." Brooke smiled as she felt her baby bump around in her stomach, almost as if she was aware that Brooke had acknowledged her presence.

"I see, well, let's get started shall we?" As the doctor prepped everything, Brooke could have sworn she felt Nathans arms around her. Something he would have done if he was there.

_Stuck in the sand with the waves at my feet_

_And I wish you'd come crash into me_

_'Cause where you are is where I wanna be now_

_Where are you now?_

"I miss you Nathan Scott."

"I miss you too, Brooke. How'd the doctors appointment go?" Nathan asked.

"Our baby girl is doing just fine. The doctor said …I'm fine as well." Brooke answered, a little slow at the last part of the sentence.

"Well, that's good. Is there something you aren't telling me though? You sound weird today." Nathan asked, concerned.

"Oh, um, no, I just wish you were here, that's all."

_And I know I'm not perfect but what the hell_

_Do you think of me now?_

_Do you think of me now?_

"Brooke, what do you mean? The doctor said you could pop anytime soon. Why didn't you tell Nathan? And why did you lie to me today?"

Brooke waddled back into Peyton's kitchen from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, P. Sawyer, but I just needed some freedom for once since this pregnancy. And I don't want Nathan to miss this big game. This is a pretty big deal to him, you know, and I want him to follow his dream. Besides, the doctor doesn't know what she's talking about. My baby girl isn't going to come out anytime soon. I'm sure I'd know, I'm the one that's pregnant, not her."

"But Brooke," Peyton started.

"No, really, Peyton. Don't worry about it. If I had even the slightest feeling that this baby was going to come into the world, I'd call Nathan immediately. And if I'm wrong, well, I'll just hold her in."

"Brooke, giving birth isn't like holding in pee or a fart. When she comes, she comes."

"Don't worry about it, Peyton. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to go though. When I get home, I'll pack a hospital bag, just to give you a piece of mind."

"You're too kind", Peyton said sarcastically, "But if you really want to give me a piece of mind, you'd give your husband a call."

Just then, Lucas walked in home from work.

"Honey, I'm home and ready for some lovin'!" He called out, not seeing Brooke at first. "Oh, hi, Brooke." He said, blushing.

Brooke smiled. "Bye Luke", She started walking out of the door and called over her shoulder, "Relax P. Sawyer! Get your love on!"

_They say that love is for the patient_

_Gotta plan for being restless for now_

_Hope I'm more than a cheap trick you played on yourself_

_But I do it so well_

_Yeah, I'm doing so well_

On her way home from Peyton's house, Brooke found herself at her old high school. She smiled to herself as the memories flooded back into her mind.

"Nathan, what are we doing here? Feeling nostalgic, Scott?" Brooke asked Nathan following him down the empty hall.

"Brooke, we've been dating for four years. The first year, being here." Nathan paused and took a deep breath.

"What a good memory you got there." Brooke said with a smile.

"Brooke," Nathan started, "Do you remember who this locker belonged to once upon a time?"

"How could I forget. Remember when I tricked it out. Man, was I a good girlfriend or what?" She said jokingly.

Nathan smiled. "You still are."

"Why thank you Mr. Scott." She said as she smiled.

Looking into her eyes, Nathan thought to himself, 'It's now or never'.

"Brooke, the reason I brought you here is, well, it was right here where it all began. For me, at least. It was right here, in the beginning of senior year, 8 lockers down and to the right that I finally saw you smile again. It was a couple of weeks after you found out about Lucas and Peyton and I got over Haley. When you and I started talking. It was right here when I finally saw your beautiful lips spread from ear to ear. You were walking towards me because we'd planned to eat lunch together. You were smiling at me and my heart was racing so fast because it was in this very spot, and in that very moment that I realized that I was in love with you. That I wanted to be with you. That I could love you forever."

Brooke was speechless and started to tear.

Nathan continued. "Nothing has changed Brooke. The only thing that has ever changed, is how much I love you because whenever I think that I can't love you anymore than I already do, you do something that proves me wrong. Like, when you try to tell a joke, but can never finish because you start giggling at the punch line, or when you tried to sit through watching a basketball game on TV with me last night even though I know you despise the sport, or how you wake me up in the morning by kissing my eye lids. Brooke Davis, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever. I knew it at 18, at this very spot and now at 22, I want the world to know too."

Nathan pulled something out of his pants pocket and got down on one knee. Brooke was now bawling her eyes out.

"Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face as she smiled at the love of her life.

"Yes! A million times yes!" She finally spoke out.

He stood up and pulled her into his embrace and they kissed.

"I love you, Nathan Scott." Brooke whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too, Brooke …Scott." Nathan replied, emphasizing the 'Scott'.

Brooke kissed him again and smiled. She liked the sound of that.

_They follow me around_

_I'll dance 'till the rain comes down_

Brooke continued to walk down the hall and reminisced about her times with Nathan. Her firsts with him. The first time they had kissed. The time when they had their first argument. The first time Haley tried to steal him back.

Brooke winced as she thought about that day.

_Stuck in the sand with the waves at my feet_

_And I wish you'd come crash into me_

_'Cause where you are is where I wanna be now_

_Where are you now?_

Unfortunately, she remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

The lunch bell had just rung and Brooke was waiting by her locker for Nathan to come and grab her for some lunch. Five minutes had past. Then ten. "Where are you?" Brooke said softly, out loud as she looked back and forth down the hallway. He was only eight lockers down, but she hadn't seen him by his locker either. She tried to call him and it went straight to voice mail. She snapped her phone shut and went to the cafeteria by herself. As she walked in, she scanned the room from Nathan, but there was no sign of him at all.

"Hey, Teresa, want some Tim time? I really liked hearing you scream my name over and over last weekend!" Brooke recognized that voice. She whipped her head around to find Tim, Nathan's obnoxious friend yelling across the lunch room, pretending to slap an invisible butt, at some poor girl. The girl was obviously embarrassed, Brooke could tell, by the redness in her face. "Hey, dim!", Brooke yelled across the room, "get your peanut sized brain over here!" She yelled it, so everyone could hear. Tim was slightly embarrassed and Teresa sent Brooke a thankful smile.

"What's up Brooke?" Tim asked and he walked over to her.

"Have you seen Nathan? He's MIA and he isn't answering his phone."

"Ah, Nathan." Tim said nonchalantly, "Well, I just can't seem to remember considering my peanut sized brain." He rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he heard Brooke say something.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "I said, I'm going to tell everyone in school that you have herpes unless you tell me what you know. Spill, Smith."

"Listen, I don't know much. I just know that he went home. I saw him in the hallway and went over to say hi, but he was a wreck. I thought you broke up with him or something."

"Thanks."

Brooke ditched school and headed over to Nathans apartment. She knocked on the door and when he didn't answer, she got out the spare key that he told her she could have. 'Maybe he's too sick or something to get to the door. Poor guy, he should have called me, I would have taken care of him.' Brooke opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

Eyes wide, Brooke took in the sight before her. They were kissing. Haley and Nathan were kissing. Brooke felt hot tears stream down her cheeks and took in a loud shallow breath. Nathan pulled away and saw her standing there. She looked torn. "Brooke, this isn't what it looks like." Nathan said. She looked at him for a moment, trying to believe him, but what other explanation was there? She looked at Haley now, then back at Nathan. "Then what is it, Nathan?" She finally choked out. It hurt her to even say his name. It hurt her even more to look at Haley. Her voice was shaky, but she felt her sadness go away and turn into anger. "What is it if not you two kissing? What is it other than you standing me up for a lunch date and cheating on me? What, huh, did she fall and you caught her by her lips with your lips? After everything that happened with Peyton and Lucas, after everything that I told you, how can you do this to me?"

Brooke remember how she felt that day. So miserable. She stormed out of his apartment only to be caught by him. He had her in a bear hug and she tried to struggle free. "Get off of me!" She yelled. He tried to hush her, tried to explain himself, but she wouldn't hear it. "Brooke" A tiny voice spoke from behind Nathan. "Brooke it isn't Nathans fault." It was Haley. Brooke glared at her. Haley continued. "I kissed him. I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Nathan is obviously in love with you now." Brookes glare softened and she stopped trying to get out of Nathan embrace. She looked up at him. "Is that true?" She asked him. Brooke didn't recognize the look in his eyes. She had never seen him this way before. "Yes, Brooke. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'd never do anything like that to you. I love you, Brooke Davis." They stood there for a moment and than Brooke thought she heard Haley whisper something along the lines of 'I'm sorry', before she walked away.

The bump in her stomach snapped her back into reality. She had lost track of how long she was standing there. She smiled at herself and placed her hand over her belly. She then jumped when someone from behind place their hand over hers. She recognized the wedding ring.

"Nathan?" She spoke as she turned around to face him. "What are you doing here? You're going to miss your game!"

Nathan silenced her with a kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me you were giving birth soon, Brooke?" Brooke looked surprised. "Peyton, that traitor" She said under her breath. "No" Nathan began. "Lucas called me." "Oh." "Oh? That's all you have to say, B.? I think you've got a lot of explaining to do." She hugged him and buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry" She said, her voice muffled. "I didn't want you to miss this big game that you've been talking about for months now. It wasn't like I would have given birth without you here. I would never do that. I strongly believe that the doctor is wrong. I don't feel the slightest bit different, than I did where I was three months pregnant. Honest. I can feel it, Nathan."

Nathan looked into her eyes and sighed giving in. "Brooke Scott, you drive me crazy." "Excuse me, but I think it's the other way around. You're missing your big game!" Nathan had forgot about the subject. "Oh yeah", he said, "Don't worry about it, it got canceled." "What?" Brooked asked. "Well, more like rescheduled. So, no worries, just relax." "Thank goodness. I never would never forgive myself if you missed this day for a false alarm." Nathan kissed her again, and this time it was long and sweet. The kind of kiss that made Brooke's heart race. Brooke suddenly fell limp into Nathans embrace. "Brooke, are you okay?" He asked. She didn't answer. She was breathing heavily. "Brooke?" He questioned again as he tried to make her look at him. "Nathan," Brooke began, she suddenly sounded tired and in pain. "Nathan, I was wrong." "Huh?" He was dumbfounded. "I was wrong. Nathan, our baby girl is coming… now!" She rose her voice at the last word.

As soon as it all registered into Nathans brain, he swept Brooke off her feet and carried her to his car leaving hers in the school parking lot. "Just breath, Brooke." Brooke was grinding her teeth at the pain she was feeling. "Please, no early deliveries." Nathan pleaded. Soon enough, they were in front of the hospital and thrrough the doors. They were put into a private room as they waited for Brooke's doctor to come in. She did, for what seemed like hours to Brooke, but it was only a 10 minute wait. "Well, Mrs. Scott, it seems like you're all ready to go. Are you ready?" Brooke looked at Nathan and he stared back and smiled. It was warm and comforting, it was if he said, 'I love you' without really saying it out loud. She understood.

"We. We're ready." She answered.

_But when I leave_

_She walks and she talks and she stirs my feet_

_Like she's sleeping next to me_

TWO MONTHES LATER:

"Brooke, it's like you have a mini-me."

"What are you talking about, she has your eyes, Nathan." Brooke said as she rocked their two month old baby to sleep. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But she is beautiful just like her mother." Brooke stopped the rocking chair just enough to give her husband a kiss on the lips. "Thank you." She replied.

"Hey, you should be leaving for the airport soon. You'll miss your flight." Brooke said to Nathan as she put her baby down into her crib. "Ah, it'll be okay. I'd rather be here with you and Emma." He answered. "We're not going anywhere, hot shot." Brooke said as she followed Nathan into their bedroom. Nathan grabbed his suit case as Brooke turned on the baby monitor. "You know I'm going to miss my two girls, right?" "We're going to miss you too, babe. We can't wait until you get back." Nathan pulled Brooke into his arms.

"You know I don't want to go, right? You know I'd give up basketball in a second for you two, right?" Brooke looked into his eyes. "Yes, I know, and I love you for it, but I would never ask you to give up the game that you love so much." "I love you two more. Much more." Nathan then took Brookes lips to his. Brooke practically melted beneath him. He put his hands in all the right places and he kissed her in all the right places. He knew his wife so well. Brooke pulled away from his lips, even though she had to fight herself to do so. She didn't want to be away from him. She sighed, "My bed is going to be so lonely this weekend." He then smiled at her. A sort of mischievous smile.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Actually, I don't have to leave for another hour and a half, and Emma is asleep. So, if you want to.." He looked over to the bed and then back at Brooke and winked. Her face felt hot. "Now you're talking, babe." She said and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lead him to the bed.

"I'm going to love you forever, Brooke Penelope Scott."

"I'm going to love you forever, too, Nathan."

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_It doesn't matter if we're states apart_

_She loves me_

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. (:

-Jamie


End file.
